


delivered.

by darkerholland



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Or something more?, guess you'll have to read it, just two mates texting, when i say implied i mean implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerholland/pseuds/darkerholland
Summary: A snippet of Felix and Chan's text messages, in which their relationship develops from simple friendship into something more.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	delivered.

_17 October 2020_

Channie: can you take my hoodie with you when you come to the office? **1:03 pm**

You: the black one with the red tag? **1:03 pm**

Channie: yeah **1:03 pm**

You: where is it? **1:04 pm**

Channie: I left it on my bed I think **1:04 pm**

You: you need to clear away your stuff mate **1:06 pm**  
You: it’s a fucking mess **1:06 pm**

Channie: yeah I will **1:07 pm**  
Channie: did you find it? **1:07 pm**

You: *picture attached* **1:08 pm**

Channie: that’s the one **1:08 pm**  
Channie: thanks bro **1:08 pm**

_18 October 2020_

  
You: do you want to grab dinner? **6:34 pm**

Channie: I’m working for another half hour I think **6:36 pm**

You: I can wait **6:37 pm**  
You: I’m already at the restaurant **6:37 pm**  
You *you shared your location* **6:37 pm**

Channie: meet you there **6:40 pm**

You: uwu **6:42 pm**

_22 October 2020_

  
Channie: be careful **10:32 pm**

You: always mate **10:41 pm**

_22 October 2020_

  
You: Channie-hyung dir you kno w I ur relly pretty **2:02 am**  
You: i jus wanna kss u sometimes **2:04 am**  
You: soz soz **2:05 am**  
You: sorry **2:05 am**

Channie: you alright? **2:10 am**  
Channie: do you need me to pick you up? **2:10 am**  
Channie: send me your location **2:12 am**

You: im ok **2:16 am**  
You: no worriesss **2:17 am**  
You: luv u **2:17 am**

Channie: go easy on the grog, alright? **2:18 am**

You: salutations **2:20 am**

_23 October 2020_

  
You: god my head hurts **11:43 am**

Channie: I told you not to drink that much **11:45 am**

You: come take care of me **11:48 am**  
You: I’m sick **11:48 am**  
You: I need soup **11:50 am**

Channie: I’m working right now **11:51 am**  
Channie: you’ll be fine mate **11:52 am**  
Channie: just take some aspirin, drink water and sleep it off lol **11:52 am**

You: :( **11:53 am**

_23 October 2020_

  
You: shit **2:14 pm**  
You: I’ve just read what I sent you yesterday **2:14pm**  
You: so sorry **2:14 pm**  
You: i get out of control when I’m drunk **2:15 pm**

Channie: no worries lix **2:20 pm**  
Channie: I know how you get when you’re drunk **2:21 pm**

You: we’re good? **2:21 pm**

Channie: we’re good **2:22 pm**  
Channie: love you mate **2:22 pm**

You: love you too **2:22 pm**

_27 October 2020_

You: should we tell Minho-hyung we ate his snacks? **5:12 pm**

Channie: lmao no **5:15 pm**  
Channie: he won’t even notice **5:15 pm**  
Channie: just pretend you know nothing when he asks you about it **5:15 pm**

You: you know I’m a terrible liar **5:16 pm**

Channie: then make sure to change the subject **5:16 pm**

You: we should tell him **5:17 pm**

Channie: UGH **5:17 pm**  
Channie: fine **5:17 pm**  
Channie: >:( **5:18 pm**

_29 October 2020_

  
You: i don’t really like horror but bly manor was pretty good **9:46 pm**

Channie: isn’t that the sequel to the haunting of hill house? **9:47 pm**

You: sort of **9:47 pm**  
You: not really **9:47 pm**  
You: it’s sort of a separate story **9:47 pm**

Channie: I’ll give it a watch **9:48 pm**

You: can I watch it with you? **9:48 pm**

Channie: lmao you already watched it **9:49 pm**

You: I wanna see it again :( **9:50 pm**

Channie: okay okay sure thing little one **9:50 pm**

_2 November 2020_

  
You: are we good? **1:04 am**

Channie: why wouldn’t we be? **1:04 am**

You: idk, I feel like we don’t really hang out a lot anymore **1:05 am**

Channie: I’m just busy with the new songs **1:07 am**  
Channie: we’re good **1:07 am**

_4 November 2020_

  
You: *picture attached* **4:54 pm**  
You: lol this was during the Christmas service when I had to go on stage to perform **4:54 pm**

Channie: natural born performer **5:01 pm**

You: omg thanks **5:02 pm**

_5 November 2020_

  
Channie: where are you?? **10:34 am**  
Channie: they’re asking for you **10:34 am**

You: be there in a sec **10: 34 am**  
You: taking a shit **10:35 am**

Channie: thanks for that **10:36 am**

You: you are so fucking welcome **10:36 am**

_7 November 2020_

  
You: what are you wearing to the party tonight? **7:13 pm**

Channie: just what I’m wearing today? **7:15 pm**  
Channie: why? **7:15**  
Channie: it’s just a casual get together lix it’s not a party **7:15 pm**

You: there’s alcohol and music **7:17 pm**  
You: I count that as a party **7:17 pm**  
You: this is what I’m wearing **7:17 pm**  
You: *picture attached* **7:18 pm**

Channie: trying to make an impression on someone? **7:20 pm**

You: I just wanna look good :( **7:22 pm**

_7 November 2020_

  
You: I’m so sorry chan **11:56 pm**  
You: I don’t know what I was thinking **11:56 pm**  
You: it just happened **11:56 pm**  
You: I wish I could take it back **11:56 pm**

_8 November 2020_

  
You: can we talk? **9:02 am**  
You: I feel so bad **9:02 am**  
You: you must feel worse **9:02 am**  
You: please answer me **9:03 am**

_8 November 2020_

  
You: can I call you? **2:29 pm**

Channie: busy now **2:35 pm**  
Channie: I’ll call you when I’m done **2:35 pm**

_11 November 2020_

  
You: do you still want to go to movies together? **5:13 pm**  
You: I’d understand if you wouldn’t want to **5:13 pm**

Channie: we talked about this felix **5:34 pm**  
Channie: it was just a kiss **5:34 pm**  
Channie: nothing to get dramatic over **5:35 pm**  
Channie: we’re still mates **5:35 pm**

You: okay **5:37 pm**  
You: sorry **5:37 pm**  
You: meet you at the theatre? **5:37 pm**

Channie: yup **5:39 pm**

_15 November 2020_

  
You: why are you being weird? 8 **:13 pm**

Channie: i’m not? **8:15 pm**

You: you said some pretty weird stuff to Minji **8:15 pm**

Channie: just because you think it’s weird doesn’t mean it was actually weird **8:15 pm**  
Channie: why? **8:16 pm**  
Channie: did she say anything about it? **8:16 pm**

You: she said it was fine but I don’t think it was **8:20 pm**  
You: you better apologise Channie-hyung **8:20 pm**

Channie: I’ll call her tomorrow **8:22 pm**

_17 November 2020_

  
Channie: why didn’t you hug me? **11:04 pm**

You: what do you mean? **11:22 pm**

Channie: don’t play dumb **11:22 pm**  
Channie: you hugged everyone tonight except for me **11:22 pm**

You: well it’s different isn’t it? **11:23 pm**

Channie: how so? **11:23 pm**

You: now you shouldn’t play dumb **11:24 pm**  
You: I kissed you and you tell me nothing has changed but you haven’t acted normally since **11:24 pm**  
You: if you want to pretend nothing happened that’s fine by me **11:25 pm**  
You: but you shouldn’t act so weird then **11:25 pm**  
You: the others are noticing it as well **11:25 pm**  
You: do you want to talk about it again? **11:25 pm**

Channie: no it’s fine **11:26 pm**

_21 November 2020_

  
You: really mate what’s up with you? **1:19 pm**

_22 November 2020_

  
Channie: do you wish you hadn’t kissed me? **2:47 pm**

You: ? **2:53 pm**  
You: I thought you didn’t want to talk about it anymore? **2:53 pm**

Channie: never mind then **2:54 pm**

You: I don’t regret kissing you **2:56 pm**  
You: But I don’t like where we are now **2:57 pm**  
You: if we’re not okay you need to tell me **2:57 pm**  
You: it hurts more this way **2:57 pm**

Channie: I don’t like where we are either **2:58 pm**  
Channie: can I call you? **2:58 pm**

You: yeah **2:58 pm**

_22 November 2020_

  
You: I still don’t understand **3:43 pm**

Channie: I don’t really know what I was saying **3:43 pm**

You: did you mean it tho? **3:44 pm**

_22 November 2020_

  
You: why aren’t you answering me? **6:13 pm**

Channie: what answer do you want felix? **6:22 pm**  
Channie: I’m scared of your reaction **6:22 pm**  
Channie: I tell you I think I have feelings for you and you respond like that? **6:23 pm**

You: I didn’t really expect it **6:25 pm**  
You: and why would you be scared? **6:25 pm**  
You: I kissed you **6:25 pm**  
You: which brought on this whole situation **6:26 pm**  
You: so really your confession was an answer to me kissing you **6:26 pm**

Channie: still **6:27 pm**  
Channie: you saying ‘uuuuuh okay? yeet I guess’ and hanging up after I said I like you doesn’t really work well for my confidence **6:27 pm**

You: well I like you too **6:28 pm**

Channie: really? **6:28 pm**

You: dingus **6:28 pm**

_26 November 2020_

  
You: *picture attached* **4:23 pm**  
You: is this too much? **4:23 pm**

Channie: what’s the occasion? **4:24 pm**

You: you’re taking the piss right??? **4:25 pm**

Channie: ?? **4:25 pm**

You: hello?? **4:25 pm**  
You: our date? **4:25 pm**

Channie: well shit sorry I didn’t realise we we’re going to a red carpet **4:26 pm**

You: jesus be more subtle will you? **4:27 pm**  
You: I’ll change **4:27 pm**

Channie: I didn’t say you should change **4:28 pm**  
Channie: only that I’ll either be underdressed or I’ll have to go to the dorms first to change my outfit **4:29 pm**

You: well I like this so you’d better change as well :) **4:30 pm**

Channie: you look very pretty **4:30 pm**

You: I’m blushing **4:32 pm**  
You: *picture attached* **4:32 pm**

Channie: you just pinched your cheeks **4:34 pm**  
Channie: I can see the marks on your skin **4:34 pm**

You: well I’m wearing bb cream so you can’t see my actual blush **4:35 pm**  
You: but it’s there **4:35 pm**

_2 December 2020_

  
Channie: did you tell olivia about us?? **7:07 pm**

You: how did you know? **7:09 pm**

Channie: we said we weren’t going to tell anyone for a while **7:09 pm**

You: I didn’t think that would include my sisters **7:10 pm**  
You: sorry **7:10 pm**  
You: you know I tell them everything **7:10 pm**  
You: but how did you know? **7:10 pm**

Channie: because olivia told hannah **7:11 pm**

You: oh **7:11 pm**  
You: oops **7:11 pm**  
You: don’t hate me **7:11 pm**

_5 December 2020_

  
Channie: cuddle tonight? **10:46 pm**

You: hell yeah **10:47 pm**

_7 December 2020_

  
Channie: I think Changbin knows **3:22 pm**

You: yeah no shit **3:25 pm**  
You: we share a room **3:25 pm**  
You: you think he can’t hear us? **3:25 pm**

Channie: I was trying to be quiet **3:26 pm**

You: we aren’t as quiet as we think baby **3:26 pm**  
You: ;) **3:27 pm**

_9 December 2020_

  
Channie: changbin told on us **11:45 pm**

You: I knew it **11:46 pm**  
You: fucker **11:46 pm**  
You: we'll explain everything to them tonight **11:46 pm**

Channie: okay **11:47 pm**  
Channie: I hope they won't object **11:47 pm**

You: they won't **11:47 pm**

_10 December 2020_

  
You: *picture attached* **7:17 pm**  
You: *picture attached* **7:17 pm**  
You: *picture attached* **7:17 pm**

Channie: wtf lix?? **7:20 pm**  
Channie: I’m at the office **7:20 pm**

You: I know **7:20 pm**

Channie: what if someone had been looking at my phone while I opened those pictures? **7:21 pm**

You: then they would’ve seen me in a skirt **7:22 pm**

Channie: with nothing underneath **7:22 pm**

You: do you like the pics? **7:22 pm**

Channie: I do **7:23 m**

You: there’s no one at the dorms **7:23 pm**  
You: so come home **7:23 pm**

Channie: you’re going to be the death of me, felix lee **7:25 pm**

_13 December 2020_

  
You: mum’s coming next week **11:02 am**

Channie: you told her about us right? **11:04 am**

You: yeah **11:05 am**  
You: it’s gonna be weird reintroducing you as my boyfriend **11:05 am**

Channie: imagine how I feel **11:05 am**

_15 December 2020_

  
You: I left my wallet at the dorms **1:18 pm**  
You: can I borrow your card at the café? **1:18 pm**

Channie: of course baby **1:20 pm**

You: merci bien mon cherie **1:22 pm**

_16 December 2020_

  
Channie: I’ll be home late **11:07 pm**  
Channie: out with Jisung and Changbin **11:07 pm**

You: aight have fun baby **11:10 pm**  
You: be safe **11:10 pm**

Channie: i will **11:10 pm**  
Channie: i love you **11:11 pm**

You: i love you too **11:11 pm**


End file.
